jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Comedy TV
'Comedy TV '''is a 1982 animated comedy film directed by Jeremy Carpenter. The film produced by Jeremy LTD., and distributed by Paramount Pictures. In this film, a girl named Tiffany Kearney, the one who is greatest girl, and a boy named Daivd Cohen, the one who got expelled once from Comedy TV. It is set in the headquarters of a television channel getting severe interruptions while trying to broadcast, beginning with a news bulletin shown at the beginning of a movie. Development of ''Comedy TV began in 1976 while working on Paint!, it originally planned to be released in 1981, under the working title was Neo TV, the title was changed to Comedy TV. Jeremy began developing the film in 1978 and wrote the original screenplay with Scott Young to pitch the story to Paramount. The film began animation in August 1981 and ended in April 1982. Comedy TV is Jeremy LTD's final film before the company was renamed into JeremyWorks Studios. It was also the last JeremyWorks Studios film until Legend of the Wicked Witch in 1991. The film was released in the United States theatrically in theaters on July 16, 1982. Plot The movie begins with a news bulletin, which was later cut to the control room after some seconds after the intro. After some seconds of the control room scene, the movie "tunes" to a sitcom similar to a single TV shows, starring Eric and Jenny, who get in trouble. Tiffany Kearney was in control room, Then the movie tunes again to a news bulletin, with Bodyguard saying a report. The movie back tunes to control room then back to a sitcom followed by an interruption then back to news bulleting, this time without a news anchor. Then, the movie again Jeff moves to Comedy TV control room for a little longer talk to Tiffany and then to one of city scenes. Later, the Paul goes to pantry, eats meat as his meal and then he puts a cola in the microwave and then he seen the microwave overheating and then blowning up. After some moments, David goes to Comedy TV headquarters for a job, and he meet Tiffany, he fall in love. a game show opening, with the game show name Truth vs Lying. After the opening, the movie tunes to control room again. Later, a sign-off begins. In a sitcom with Eric and Jenny, only Eric appears, and cries due to Comedy TV shutdown. Tiffany talk to David about shutdown Comedy TV, they went to Comedy TV headquarters to tell Jeff, but, he says "because Comedy TV will be replaced Gree TV", a David didn't know about that. a meteor trying to fall on the Earth. Through it is fake, it was detected in a fictional world. Later, a car drives and when a building falls on it, the driver dies. Then, a news report was interrupted again and then tuned to a sitcom, that time being scared off. Then it tunes to control room again, Later, it tunes to a sitcom with only 2 people and their 2 sentences. The first sentence was about reception of people in ranking. Then, they said goodbye to each other. Tiffany, David, Eric, and Jenny will never give up. a control room scene, with Paul entering to see a new redesigned control room moved from the Neo City to Dooble City. For something Paul wasn't sure, so he goes to general director's office and she tells him what they do. Some hours later, Paul with his space helmet fires into Dooble City. A weather forecast on Comedy TV appeared with a restaurant waiter as the host. Later, it tunes to Paul's train ride and comeback from the Dooble City to Neo City in a map guide. Later, Paul goes to building top to see the entire Dooble City by default. Later, he met David, he telling him Comedy TV will shutdown and replaced Gree TV. Tiffany, David, Eric, Jenny, and Paul going to the shop and telling Tiffany's dad for the help on fixing transmitters on Comedy TV. Then, Paul gives $10,000 on the counter, then Dallas picks the banknote, puts in his pocket, and they go to find Comedy TV. Tiffany, David, Eric, and Jenny find out who is shutdown Comedy TV, but it was Jeff, he wanted to Comedy TV to shutdown, but he going to jail. Gree TV was cancelled, Comedy TV has still continue. It has have new CEO, Paul. Tiffany, David, Eric, and Jenny are back as they are in Comedy TV. In a post-credits scene, Eric bids everyone that "It's over," and to go home. Cast * Pat Anderson as Tiffany Kearney * Chevy Chase as Daivd Cohen * Mona Marshall as Jenny * Billy West as Eric * Jeff Bergman as Jeff, Paul Production Coming soon! Release Reception The film received very positive reviews upon release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 98% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 78 reviews, with an average score of 7.5/14. The critical consensus is "a hit animated comedy film" Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 89 based on 12 reviews." Box office Comedy TV grossed approximately $964,405,568 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $864.8 million in its United States theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $58 million. The film made $600,300,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $867.9 million during its opening and ranking second behind E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial ''for the weekend. Awards ''Main article: Comedy TV/Awards Home media Main article: Comedy TV/Home Video The film was released onto VHS and Laserdisc on October 19, 1983 by Paramount Home Video. The film was later released onto DVD on March 30, 1999. It was released onto DVD and VHS on May 13, 2002. In 2009, Paramount released the film via iTunes and the PlayStation Store. On April 11, 2012, the film was released on Blu-ray to celebrating the film's 30th anniversary. Video game Main article(s): Comedy TV (1982 video game) A video game based on the film, was released as the same year. It was released on the Atari 2600. Soundtrack Main article(s): Comedy TV/Soundtrack Transcript Main To read the main transcript for the film, go here. Trailer transcripts To read the main transcript of the trailers for the film, go here.Category:Films Category:PG-rated films